Understanding
by Ice Lioness
Summary: SessKag - A short moment of peace is always pleasant…of course that doesn't mean you're going to get it.


**Understanding**

By **Ice Lioness **

**InuYasha Fan Fiction **

**Rating: G **

**Status: Chapter 1 of 1 **

**Couple: Sesshoumaru x Kagome **

**Summary: A short moment of peace is always pleasant…of course that doesn't mean your going to get it. **

**Date Started: Thursday, February 24, 2005 – 07:52:26 **

**Date Finished: Thursday, February 24, 2005 – 09:10:38 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of InuYasha nor its characters; but any characters I create belong to me. **

**(Authors Note) **

**Ice Lioness: Okay, this is just a short little play style thing I did for school. **

**InuYasha: Where are the rest of us! It's just Sesshoumaru and Kagome! **

**Ice Lioness: Well yes, I could only use two characters, so I chose them. **

**Sesshoumaru: Lets begin shall we? **

**Understanding**

_"There's got to be a way_

_To connect this world today _

_Come together to relieve the pain _

_There's got to be a way _

_To unite this human race _

_And together we'll bring on a change" – There's Got To Be A Way by Mariah Carey _

(_You see here a dog demon sitting at the base of a tree, garbed in armor and a white haori and white hakama. Sitting a few feet from him is a teenage girl, dressed in a green and white school uniform, warming herself beside the fire. With a soft voice she speaks._)

**Kagome:** Lord Sesshoumaru?

(_The dog demon, _SESSHOUMARU_, makes no response._)

**Kagome:** Why wont you answer me!

**Sesshoumaru:** (_Speaking in a monotone voice._) This Sesshoumaru does not have to answer to a lowly human such as yourself.

(KAGOME_ rises suddenly in anger._)

**Kagome:** I have shown nothing but deference towards you! Why can't you even show me a sliver of respect!

(_Suddenly you see _KAGOME_ pinned to a tree, one of _SESSHOUMARU_'s clawed hands wrapped around her throat, a snarl upon his face._)

**Sesshoumaru:** (_Raw anger evident in his voice as he speaks through clenched teeth._) You will not raise your voice to this Sesshoumaru. Understand wench?

**Kagome:** (_Anger shines within her eyes as she replies in a mocking tone, forcing each word from her mouth as if they were a horrid venom._) Of course, almighty Lord Sesshoumaru!

**Sesshoumaru:** (_Growls._) Do not scoff at me you insignificant human!

**Kagome:** Well, if a certain indignant dog demon would stop treating me so menacingly then maybe I wouldn't have to!

**Sesshoumaru:** (_Smirks evily._) Your pallor betrays your fearless act. (_He releases _KAGOME_, letting her fall into a heap on the forest floor._)

(_Several hours later _KAGOME_ finally stands on shaky legs, creating a wide arch when she walks past _SESSHOUMARU)

**Sesshoumaru:** (_Smirks._) My, aren't we evasive? You seem suspiciously fearful of my presence.

(KAGOME_'s anger once again takes hold of her as she glances over her shoulder, ignoring the smirk on the dog demons face._)

**Kagome:** No, only avid to remove myself from it. (_Exits, disappearing within the forest._)

(KAGOME_ enters a few hours later, walking in from the path she previously left through. Hesitantly she approaches the sleeping _SESSHOUMARU_ who has once again taken refuge at the base of a tree._)

**Sesshoumaru:** (_His voice sudden and monotone, eyes still closed._) Why do you approach so ineptly? Any way for me to ameliorate this relationship? (_Opens his eyes._)

(KAGOME_ jumps in surprise when she hears his voice, then shakes her head with a soft smile, rolling out her sleeping bag beside him. _KAGOME_ closes her eyes then lays down within the warm depths of her sleeping bag, closing her eyes and falling asleep with a soft smile. Once he is sure sleep has claimed her, _SESSHOUMARU_ closes his eyes once again and allows himself to fall within the land of dreams._)

THE CURTAIN FALLS

**(Authors Note 2) **

**Ice Lioness: See? All done. Told you, real short. **

**Kagome: I liked it. **

**InuYasha: It was crap! **

**Kagome: Sit! **

**:A heavy thud and strong curse are heard in the background.:**

**Sesshoumaru: Please review.**


End file.
